narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kohaku Tomii
Kohaku Tomii (富井琥珀, Tomii Kohaku) is a Jōnin-level kunoichi of Kusagakure and a user of the rare kekkei tōta Alcohol Release. She currently owns and runs a tea house in her village and at the same time she works as an informant for whomever pays more. Kohaku previously worked as a chemist researcher. Background Kohaku was born in a small ninja family specialized in Intel gathering and infiltration, in Kusagakure. Since being a child, Kohaku was trained this way by her parents up to the moment she was admitted to Academy. In Academy, Kohaku was an average student, but show high interest in poisons and other chemicals used in creating them. After graduation and being put in a team, Kohaku took part in the Chūnin Exams and was eventually promoted to the new rank, alongside her team. Later on, she achieved the rank of jōnin. The kunoichi started to work as a chemist for Kusagakure’s Secret Scientific Research Department and while working there, she developed new, stronger poisons based on animal and plant toxins. During that period, she also developed her kekkei tōta: the Alcohol Release. She left the Department because she became ill due to the different poisons she had to experiment with. Kohaku settled down and opened a tea house near the center of the village, where she also makes traffic of various Intel and sells surreptitiously alcohol. Personality Generally speaking, Kohaku can be described as a cheerful and friendly individual, very optimistic and active in whatever she does. Since being a child, the kunoichi showed that she is quite ambitious and passionate when it comes to work and learning. These last two characteristics, alongside motivation, helped her to become a chemist researcher for Kusagakure and discover stronger poison types. While working in Intel gathering, Kohaku is a very cunning and flexible person, she knows what and when to say the right words or ideas. She is also resourceful and uses her charm in creative ways in order to extract every single detail her “victim” might remember. However, she may be quite impatient if the one she is indirectly interrogating changes the subject frequently or drinks too much alcohol and becomes incoherent. Appearance Kohaku is a light-skinned, tall and athletic kunoichi, having a height of 174 cm. She has dark-colored eyes and light-colored hair that is tied in a loose ponytail at the back, which reaches her hips. A few strands of hair frame her head and cover her forehead. She wears a sleeveless, light-colored, high collar blouse and a haori-like dress, which reaches her tight and that is tied at her middle with a large, dark belt. As for footwear, Kohaku has a pair of high-heeled, laced boots that reaches a little over her ankles. At the back, she has a ninja pounce. While working as an Intel gatherer, Kohaku wears a long-cut, light-colored kimono-like dress that reaches her ankles, a pair of dark-colored tabi socks and a pair of tall Tengu geta (20 cm). Abilities Sensory Perception Kohaku is a skilled sensor-type kunoichi, being able to sense chakra over a distance of several kilometers. She is able to tell if a person is telling the truth or hiding something. She is also able to sense the fluctuations in someone’s chakra and can figure out if the said person hesitates to speak during a conversation. Kohaku can recognize different familiar chakra signatures. Intelligence Being an ambitious and passionate individual, Kohaku is, by extension, an intelligent young woman. Her passion for chemistry and science is reflected mostly in her work – the stronger poisons that she developed during her time as a member of the Secret Scientific Research Department – and also by the fact that she created a new, peculiar kekkei tōta. Kohaku has a vast knowledge of unaltered animal and plant-based toxins and knows how to use them. She is also an analytical kunoichi and has good observational skills. Chakra Prowess Kohaku is well-versed in chakra control and is able to perform most of the techniques that she invented by using only one hand. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kohaku is recognized to be a skilled kunoichi in three nature transformations: two elemental nature transformations – Fire Release and Water Release – and Yin Release. She can create at least three water clones of herself by using a near water source. By combing the three elements, she can utilize the Alcohol Release kekkei tōta to create a chemical substance that can be used for various purposes. Kohaku can sedate or disorient an opponent by releasing through her mouth alcohol-based substances under the form of vapors, which can also create internal or external damage because of their toxicity. The kunoichi can also kill her opponents without them knowing. Some of the Alcohol Release techniques used by the kunoichi are highly flammable, when used in a combination with a fire-based chakra and can create long-distance damage; others have a corrosive action depending on the material on which they are used. Despite having a proficient control over her techniques, Kohaku is not immune to their toxicity and has to rest for long periods of time in order to recover from an involuntary self-poisoning. Trivia * The name "Kohaku" literally means "amber" (琥珀). Her name comes from the hard yellow to brown translucent fossilized tree resin, used for jewelry. Her surname "Tomii" is formed by the kanji for "wealth" (富) and the one for "well" (井). *According to character trivia from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: **Kohaku's hobbies include trying various types of perfumes and learning new things daily. **Her favourite food is mizuame. **Her least favourite food is chinmi. **Her attributes are: 100 in strength, 155 in intelligence, 140 in perception, 145 in dexterity, 140 in chakra and 155 in negotiation. **She was also given a skill rating in these particular areas: ***Observation: ★★★☆☆ ***Intel Gathering: ★★★★☆ ***Scientific Knowledge: ★★★★☆ ***Chemistry Knowledge: ★★★★☆ Reference Category:DRAFT